


Pretty Sweet Payback

by dorkygabriel



Series: What a Way to Woo a Moose [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hey a Dean mention!, okay but i really like the image of Gabe lifting Sam it just seems so cute and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets tired of Gabriel leaving a lot, he decides to show him just how tired it makes him in his own little way. Or, pretty tall way, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Sweet Payback

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd lil ficlet for What a Way to Woo a Moose! I hope you like it!:)

Gabriel had decided to stay. In fact, he has his own room in the bunker now. Of course, the floors are decorted with sweet wrappers, and adorning his bed side table is a fresh bowl of candy, and, not that he'll ever admit it, a framed picture of him and Sam. They weren't a thing yet, but, as Dean would always complain about, they flirted _constantly_. Whether it was through sarcasm, their usual chosen option, or just being really close and smiling constantly, they flirted. A lot.

Gabriel liked it here, he liked flirting with Sam (maybe more than he should) and so he stayed as often as he could. But between being an Archangel, Loki _and_ a trickster? He had his hands full juggling his identities and was sometimes took away from what he now calls home, and much to his (and sams) disappointment, it could be for days at a time. Today was one of those days.

 

He and Sam were sat in the main room of the bunker, their chairs pushed closely together, reading through a lore book. Not that much reading was going on, as they would often end up in a sarcasm-off, or staring longingly into each others eyes until Sam would clear his throat and get back to reading, not bothering to hide the smile on his face.

After a record time of 15 minutes of solid reading, Gabriel sighed and Sam looked up to him. 

"Lemme guess," He started, a smile slowly appearing at the corners of his mouth. "You're bored." 

Gabriel shook his head, "Bein' prayed to, Sammio. I'll be back whenever I can." He flashed a quick, half hearted smile as he stood up. 

Sam's smile had disappeared as Gabriel broke the news, and slumped back in his chair. "Alright, see you later?" 

"Mhm!" 

And then with the breeze of wings fluttering, Gabriel was gone. Sam looked over the lore book once again, holding his head in his hands as he read the same passage over and over, his mind not seeming to take in the information. It was hard to concentrate when you were pining over an angel. 

 

5pm came around, Gabriel was still gone and Sam was sat at the table, but he had moved his extremely long legs to rest on the table, taken to resting the lore book in his lap. Dean had walked over to the table, placing a grilled cheese sandwhich in front of him. The clanging noise of the plate coming into contact with the table had shocked Sam out of a daydream state, and he looked up to his brother. 

"Thanks, Dean." Sam gave a gentle smile. 

"No problem, you gotta eat at some point." Dean nodded, beginning to walk away when he stopped in his tracks, turning back around to Sam. 

"And, Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam looked up, his hair falling in his face. 

"Don't just sit there all night, okay?" 

"I wouldn-"

"Yeah, right. Just get some sleep." Dean sighed under his breath as he turned back around and carried on through the bunker. 

He was hoping Sam would take in what he said as Dean has seen him stay up, on more than one occasion, almost all night when he was waiting for Gabriel to return. Not that he was the poster boy for healthy relationships with angels, but hey, he wasn't the one in question right now.

 

Midnight. No Gabriel, and Sam was barely keeping his eyes open as his head slung over the lore book. He had hardly moved 2 pages through the big book since the last time Dean had checked on him. 

His head lifted up sharply at the sound of wings fluttering, though, even if it was faint. Gabriel had arrived, but elsewhere in the house apparently. Sam decided he wanted his own back on the angel after he'd left him alone all night, and so he hid the smirk growing on his face and threw back his head, fake sleeping. He was focused on making his breathing steady, so he barely even noticed when Gabriel made his way into the room Sam was in.

He did, however, notice when he heard Gabriel mumble something, and felt the weight of the lore book being lifted from his lap. He then felt arms slither underneath his back and legs, and was highly surprised when Gabriel's 5' self was able to lift his 6' 4'' self. Remembering he is an archangel, it didn't bother him as much. 

Sam had to fight off the urge to smile and wrap his arms around Gabriel's neck, and boy, the urge was strong. He let his arms flop, and just enjoyed his great, comfortable payback. They reached Sam's room, and he knew that Gabriel must've snapped open the door as they walked over to Sam's bed without having stopped. Sam was placed onto his bed, and he slightly curled around himself as Gabriel effortlessly threw the blanket over him. 

The archangel leant down to press a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead, and as he stood up he smiled affectionately. 

"You can stop pretending now, Sam." Gabriel said softly, watching the hunter's mouth quirk into a smile. And with that, he snapped himself into his own room for the night. 


End file.
